Immortal Guardianship
by amoramor101
Summary: What if Hogwarts had an exchange student program? What if Voldemort came back? What if you fell in the love with the someone who has to die saving you? about Harry and Ginny's kids. hope you like it!:


**Immortal Guardianship**

**Prologue**

On the morning of July 1st at 8:00 a.m. six teenagers that attended Mystrias Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry received a letter that read the following.

Dear Hally Kearsten Dodson, (a different name for each person)

Congratulations; it is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Transfer Student Program. You will spend the last three years of your schooling at Hogwarts. If you so choose not to participate in this program please inform me immediately. If you do though, I will personally come to your home on August 29th to escort you to the airport and then safely aboard the Hogwarts Express. Please be ready to leave as soon as I get there. It will be just as if you were going of to Mystrias Academy except it is a different school in England. Congratulations again and we hope to be seeing you around here very soon. We have already sorted you into Gryffindor. You will also share a dorm with the other transfer students in your house; that being Samantha and Lily.

This is a list of your fellow students that have also been accepted.

Samantha Annie Atherton - Gryffindor

Lily Grace Bounkhong - Gryffindor

Zachary Thomas Eldridge - Gryffindor

Mark Jonathon McGaugh - Gryffindor

Bryan Adam Sayarith - Gryffindor

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor

**Chapter One **

When Hally finished reading her jaw dropped. She had been accepted and she was going to finish her schooling at one of the best wizarding schools in the world. Her face broke into a smile and Lily and Sammy were going with her. The boys she could care less about; though Lily would be happy that her boyfriend was coming. Lily and Bryan had been together for 2 years now. She let out an excited scream jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to tell her father. Her brother, Danny was also in this program, except he was in his 7th year and she was in her 5th year. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She screamed as she flew down the stairs and into the kitchen where her dad was making breakfast. "Daddy, read this!" She said in one breath as she reached the kitchen. He looked up from the eggs startled by her sudden entrance.

"My, you are certainly up early. What is it?" he asked, taking it from her hands. "Just read it." She said smiling. He started to smile and put the letter down. "Congratulations Hally!" he said giving her a huge hug. "I know. Lily and Sammy are going with me! Did you see!? Isn't this great?! I'm going to go call them." She said running back out of the room. A second later she was back. "Oh, and have a good day of work at the Ministry dad." She said taking the piece of bacon out of his hands and kissing his cheek before dashing back up stairs. Her dad, David, started to chuckle and shake his head. He couldn't remember Danny being so enthusiastic about this when he was accepted. Then again he wasn't an enthusiastic person.

Upstairs Hally couldn't stop smiling. "This is so great you guys!" she said to her two friends. "You'll get to see Danny now instead of the start of next summer. Didn't he stay in England with his friend's family?" Lily asked. Hally gasped she hadn't even thought about seeing Danny. "Honestly, I completely forgot about him." The girls on the other line started to laugh at her. She just frowned and said, "Meany heads!" But that only made them laugh more. "I'm going to start packing so we are going to need to go shopping soon." Sammy cheered. "Yeah! Shopping! How about next Saturday?" The girls agreed on a shopping day and talked some more. It was 8:45 when they got off the phone; her dad will have already left. He worked at the Ministry of Magic: United States of America; in the Auror department. She was glad he was head of office now and rarely did any of the bad guy catching stuff. It meant he was safer and she could sleep peacefully. Hally knew he missed the action; but after what had happened to mom he hadn't wanted to risk anything; he loved his children too much. She sighed; she didn't want to think about her mom right now. Well, let's start packing; she thought to her self getting out her trunk from the back of her closet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy! Come get my trunk it's too heavy for me to carry!" Hally screamed from the top of the staircase. He came up the stairs. "Anything else your highness?" he asked sarcastically. "No, that's all for now." She replied smiling. She carried her blanket and carry on bag down behind him. "Now you know that you will be spending one night at the DADA teacher's house. You know not to leave Lily or Sammy's side at all times. And listen to DADA teacher Potter; he knows about rule breaking; don't do it!" her father told her the whole way down the stairs. She rolled her eyes. It was 11:00 a.m. and she was ready to go. "Dad, I'm not Danny, I don't live to break the rules and defy authority." He smiled at her. "I know sweetheart. I know. He should be here soon go wait in the living room; I'll be there in a moment." She did as she was told and sat on her favorite coach. She looked out at her backyard. It seemed to stretch on for miles.

Her dogs stood with their noses on the glass begging for entrance inside. She smiled and let the 6 dogs in. The smallest ones; Pepper and Toto, they were yorkies, were the first in and went straight for the food bowl. Sweetheart, the rottweiler was next and she jumped up onto the couch; then came Bug, her hyper active pug. Last was Hershey, their old chocolate Lab. She waited for Hally to pet her and stuck by her side. Hally looked out to the yard, searching for the last of the dogs; Larry their Dalmatian. He had taken to looking at the road waiting for Danny to come home. "I think Larry took his leaving the hardest; and he didn't come back this time so, Larry feels abandoned." Her dad had explained to her when she pointed out his behavior. She gave one long whistle and when he still did not come shut the door. Hally went back to the couch and Hershey lay next to her with her head on Hally's lap. She smiled down as the dog gently drifted off to sleep. "You should probably go say good bye to the horses before you leave." Her father said as he entered the room. "I can't their big brown eyes always make me cry. Besides I was down there last night, I kind of said goodbye then. Larry didn't come back." She added. Her dad sighed. "He is starting to hang out at the stables though. He likes the horses and they don't seem to mind him." He told her. She smiled. Just like Larry; to hang with the wrong species.

"Oh, Hally! I almost forgot. Wait here." He said before leaving. She raised an eyebrow after him; what's going on? What did he almost forget? She thought to herself. Her dad came back in carrying a huge cage; inside was the most beautiful snowy owl she had ever seen. "Her name is Snow White. I thought you would need some way to communicate with me; and knowing Danny, he would probably 'forget' to share Rowena." Hally took the beautiful bird out of her cage and tenderly stroked her gleaming coat of white feathers. "Dad, she's beautiful! I love her!" she exclaimed. Bug was eyeing the bird fearfully. Hally laughed as she put Snow White back into her cage. "It's alright Bug. She won't hurt you." Her dad set the cage on the coffee stand and picked him up. Hally sat back down by Hershey and they continued to wait. After about 5 minutes the door bell rang. All of the dogs jumped up and bounded forward; barking and howling as they went. David went to the door and Hally whistled the dogs back. They obeyed her immediately and she sent them back outside into the yard all except Hershey who stayed inside most of the time.

When she turned a tall man about 35 years old was standing in the living room with 4 teenagers behind him. He had unruly black hair and round glasses. Though his hair mostly covered it she knew you could see the legendary scar. She didn't look there though. He probably didn't like being stared at. Lily was there, so was Bryan, Zach, and Mark. She smiled and said, "Hey guys." The guys just smiled and waved but Lily came and gave her a hug then bent down to pet Hershey who was wagging her tail and licking her hand. "Hally I'm Harry Potter; it is a pleasure to meet you. I assume this is your stuff and you are ready to go?" She smiled and nodded, "It's nice to meet you too and yes that's my stuff." He smiled at her, "We should be going then. We've met before, Mr. Dodson." At that moment Hershey bounded over to him and jumped with her hands on his chest. "Hershey! Down!" Her dad said but she didn't listen. The Professor didn't seem to mind though; in fact he was laughing and petting the dog. "What a delightful dog. I do wish I had one; but my wife says no. Well, we really should be off." He then turned to her stuff, flicked his wand and it disappeared. He turned and started to walk out. "Bye dad! Bye Hershey!" she said hugging both of them, grabbing her carry on stuff and following them. Outside was a car that looked like it would barely hold four of them, but when they got in there was enough room for them and ten more people. "I love magic." She whispered to Lily as they climbed in and headed to Sammy's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plane ride was exhausting; 12 hours on one of the most uncomfortable inventions ever and they were finally there. The Hogwarts Express did not leave until the next morning though so they all headed towards their new DADA teacher's house. He turned out to be a lot of fun. The talked and joked with him the whole way to his house. They stopped at a fast food place on the way there since his family had already eaten; it was 11 o'clock at night. "There are only 2 empty rooms in my house so the boys will share one and the girls will share another. Girls you will have to share between 2 beds; I hope that's alright?" he asked looking a little concerned. Hally shook her head, "That's just fine. We usually all sleep in the same bed actually; so we will be just fine." He smiled. "Well here we are." They all peered out of the window at a quaint little cottage. There were a couple of lights on in the window that made it look like it was right out of a fairy tale.

They all piled out of the car and headed inside trying to be as quiet as possible. As soon as they stepped inside a woman, Ginny his wife came out to greet them. She had fiery red hair; not unlike Hally's, that fell a little longer than shoulder length. "Welcome to England. I hope the flight wasn't too bad." She whispered to them. "Hello, darling. No it wasn't terrible; is Michael back from your parent's house yet?" she shook her head. Harry had 4 children. Two daughters, and two sons; they girls names' were Katie who was 15 and Elizabeth who was 5. Michael was the older of the two boys, he was 16 and the other boy was named Charles and was 13. "Actually he should be arriving right about now." She told them, "You can meet him before you go to bed. The others you can meet tomorrow during breakfast." Out of now where a room down the hall turned green and the heard someone say; "Mum, Dad? Is that you?" Ginny bustled down the hallway; "Yes dear, we have visitors." Michael came into the kitchen where they were and smiled. He was tall; much taller than his father; he had dark black shaggy hair that came down to his ears. He had the build of an athlete and a dazzling smile. Hally smiled; she liked this guy. "This is my son, Michael. Michael this is Zach, Bryan, Mark, Lily, Sammy, and Hally." He shook each of their hands. "Nice to meet you." Hally told him. His eyes lingered on her before he said. "You too."

They stood there for a moment before Ginny said, "Girls if you will follow Michael he'll show you to your room and boys if you will come with me I'll show you to yours." They nodded and went in opposite directions of the house. "How was your flight?" Michael asked as they walked down the hall. "Long; very long." Hally answered. He smiled at her. "Well this is your room; if something happens or you need help; the room next door is Katie and Lizze." He opened the door for them. Lily went in and fell onto one of the beds falling asleep immediately. "She's going to be fun to wake up in the morning." Hally said. Sammy laughed and lay on the other bed. Michael smiled and turned to Hally. "Goodnight." He said softly before leaving; closing the door behind him. She put her stuff on the ground by Sammy's bed. "He's cute." Sammy said looking up at her friend. Hally smiled. "Darling, cute is an understatement." Sammy laughed and shook her head. "Let's get into PJs. I'm so tired, it's not even funny."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lily! Wake up!" Sammy yelled at the sleeping girl. Hally sat up and threw a pillow at Lily's head. "Ouch!" she grumbled. "I'll do it again if you don't get up." Hally threatened. Lily sat up in a second and glared at her. Sammy got up and got dressed. They other two soon followed. Hally sat in front of the mirror straightening her bangs with her wand. She put on a little bit of make up and perfume and headed to breakfast with the other two girls. As they walked down the hall she put her hair up in a pony tail. "Hally! Don't put your hair up it looked so cute down." Lily told her. "Too bad." She said. They entered the kitchen where they found the boys sitting at the table and Ginny milling about the kitchen finishing breakfast. "Is there anything we can do Mrs. Potter?" Sammy asked her. She smiled. "Nothing dear, and please, it's Ginny." The girls smiled at her and took a seat at the table. Bryan and Zach sat next to each other then Lily sat on the open side of Bryan, Sammy sat by her and Mark sat between Sammy and Hally. About a second later two girls entered the room, one was still in her PJs; this was most likely Elizabeth who did not have to go to school for another 6 years. She had long black hair that was braid tightly back; she also had beautiful round cinnamon eyes. The other girl was a mirror image of her mother. Though her hair was a little darker and her eyes were a bright emerald green like Michael's.

"Katie, this is Zach, Mark, Bryan, Sammy, Lily, and Hally. They are in 5th year as well." Ginny pointed them out as she introduced them. "Hey, I'm Katie." The other girl said smiling. She came and sat down next to Hally. Everyone started to talk to each other. Hally and Katie were in deep conversation about their favorite muggle clothing shops and the boys were discussing Quidittch, and Lily and Sammy were discussing what classes they wanted to take. Michael came in a little while later and sat across from Katie and Hally. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked them. "Yes, I slept fine; good morning to you too." Hally replied smiling brightly. Katie looked from her new friend to her brother and smiled. This would be fun. Just then Harry and the youngest son entered. "Good morning everyone! This is Charles; he's in his 3rd year and I'm afraid he's not completely awake yet." The girls giggled. Charles looked at all of the new faces but stopped when he saw Sammy. His jaw drooped a little and he stared openly. She smiled slightly. Sammy looked sideways at Katie who was trying not to laugh. Harry started to introduce the strangers; not wanting to embarrass his son he skipped over Sammy; though she knew why. Breakfast was delicious; Hally couldn't remember eating so much before noon in her life.

After breakfast they all piled back into the car from the night before and headed to the train station. When they got there they headed to platform 9 and 10. Harry signaled for all of them to go through at different times. Lily, Sammy, and Katie went first. Then Zach, Mark, and Bryan went to platform 9 ¾ .Then Michael, Hally, and Charles went through. They were quickly followed by the professor. The train was huge. "We already sent your stuff to the school and if you check your bags that are with you there should be a pair of school robes that are your size. I will be seeing you around school. Until then stick close to Katie, Michael, and Charles. I'll be seeing you. Bye." Harry said as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Charles was gone as soon as he saw some friends; he had been blushing beet red all morning after that slight incident. Michael found them a compartment then headed off to find his friends. Katie sat down with them. "Katie, you can go find your friends if you like. We'll be just fine." Sammy urged her. "Nonsense; you are my friends as well." She said kindly. The boys had gone off with Michael to meet his friends. The girls sat down and started talking again. After a while they got bored and started to play a game of extreme exploding snaps. They were all giggling and laughing when the compartment door opened. Standing in it was a tall, thin, blonde man who seemed to find something distasteful; for he had his upper lip and nose scrunched up into a ball.

"Look it's a slime ball. Never mind, it's just a Potter." His friends cackled cruelly. "Wow; that was really lame." Lily said. The man glared at her. "Who are you; a Weasley? That's even worse." He smirked. "Everyone applaud for the King of Bad Comebacks." Hally said mockingly. The other girls clap their hands. He looked at her mischievously and with great interest. "Would you like to keep the King company one night?" Hally looked like she could puke. "What do you want Malfoy?" Katie asked taking pity on her friend. "Nothing I just heard that you had brought some more transfer students and I had to see how ragged they were to even spend one night at that shack you call a home." Katie glared at him; Sammy came to her rescue. "Hey, where do you live that makes you look like you smell something rotten?" Lily pretended to sniff the air, "Darling, he only smells himself." The girls giggled.

He ignored them and turned back to Hally. "What about it? You never answered my question? How about one night you and me-" He started to wiggle his eyebrows. "Cut it out Tom." Michael said as he walked into the compartment and sat next to Hally who once again looked like she was going to be sick at any moment. Malfoy looked a little bit frightened for a moment but swiftly put his normal face back on. "Or what? Potty gonna get a wittle mad?" Sammy rolled her eyes, "Your giving me a head ache with a these terrible comebacks; so please just shut up. For the sake of the world." He looked terribly offended and continued to sneer. "When you get tired of hanging around with such riff raff; just let me know and I will take care of it for you." He told Hally. "Ok, I'm done; you can take care of it by removing yourself from my sight. Then I can be completely riff raff free." She smirked. He glared at her and turned to walk off. "Hally your kind heart is showing through." Lily said. They all laughed. "I only came here to tell you guys to start changing we should be arriving in about 20 minutes." Michael told them before standing up and walking out of the compartment door. Hally watched him leave out of the corner of her eye. "You like him; don't you?" Katie asked. Hally smiled mysteriously. "Maybe, maybe not." The other girls laughed and grabbed their stuff to change into.


End file.
